


День 36 - Ход мыслей

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sherlock's thoughts, Thinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ты знаешь, иногда у меня такое ощущение, что я живу рядом с компьютером.





	День 36 - Ход мыслей

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

«Ты знаешь, иногда у меня такое ощущение, что я живу рядом с компьютером. Разве ты не можешь попытаться – по крайней мере, время от времени – быть _просто_ человеком?»

Голос Джона звучал в его голове. Тоскливый и уставший. Он знает, что Джон сказал всё это не всерьёз, но не может прекратить слушать это снова и снова. Он пытается ДУМАТЬ о чём-то ещё.

Поезд: British Rail Class 222//дизель-электрический моторвагонный высокоскоростной поезд//способен на 125 миль в час//самая старая железнодорожная система в мире, примечание 1//первая в мире буксируемая локомотивом общественная железная дорога открыта в 1825//УДАЛИТЬ

[А ну, прекрати]. [Ты не компьютер. Это не важно].

Дело: убитая женщина//у брата был роман//неверный муж, но не убийца//два ребёнка//кто-то им незнакомый ворвался в дом//она удивила его – скучно//ОТПРАВИТЬ В АРХИВ

[Прекрати. Сейчас же].

Место назначения: Лондон//столица Англии//самая большая городская зона в Европейском союзе, примечание 2//расположен на реке Темзе//крупное поселение на протяжение двух тысячелетий//основан римлянами//ЭЛЕМЕНТАРНЫЕ ЗНАНИЯ

[Перезагрузка. Повтори. Попробуй человеческий подход].

Место назначения: дом//база//жилище//жильё//АВАРИЙНОЕ ПРЕКРАЩЕНИЕ РАБОТЫ

[Кем ты работаешь? Хранилищем? Это не человеческий подход. Возможно, Джон прав. Я не знаю, как быть просто человеком].

Он выглядывает из окна и видит на платформе невысокую фигуру. Джон. И внезапно это становится легко.

Место назначения: дом//тепло//Джон//жизненно важен – как улей для пчелы.


End file.
